It is well known that electronic signals within electronic packages such as micro-processors emit electromagnetic energy (EMI) from the package, which causes electrical interference in other electronic signals. It is also believed that electrical sockets in which the packages are positioned also emit EMI as the signals from the electronic packages pass through the sockets. The amount of radiation being emitted, if any, is as yet unknown and further varies from one socket construction to another. It is desirable to provide a shield against the emission of EMI. For example, it is well known to shield signal wires; e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,552 to Schumacher, to shield signal contact elements in two piece connector systems; e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,846,727 to Glover et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,690 to Chumma and to make connector encompassing hoods of a shielding material as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,286 to Bionco.
It is further known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,115 to Regnier et al. to provide an elongated ground shield across the back faces of a pair of SIMM sockets stacked on top of each other in a socket carrier and further to insert the shield across the back faces of and between two pair of SIMM sockets stacked in a carrier with each pair facing in an opposite direction. The shield prevents electrical interference (EMI and RF) of or by the terminals of the SIMM sockets.
It is now proposed to provide a shielding device adapted to be placed around an electronic package and the socket in which the package is positioned to quell EMI emissions and further to ground a heat sink on the electronic package to prevent it from being an EMI antenna. The device further provides RF shielding for the electronic package and the socket.
Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. RE 32,370, is a cover for a socket having arms and prying tabs on the arms and on depending members that lock the cover to the socket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,494 discloses a spring clip whose latch sections are latched under latch projections.